Come with me to the Rainy City
by ElodiaTheTyrant
Summary: What happens when one of Galinda's spells goes wrong and her and Elphaba end up out the front of our favourite hospital?


**A/N: Hey Kiddies! **

**I'm back! Complete with a new fic! A crossover(of 2 of my biggest fandoms XD) to be precise :D This is my first crossover (and Wicked fic)so I would really like to know if its good or not :D so read and review would you? **

**Thanks muchly, **

**-Keely**

* * *

Elphaba had just finished her final class of the day and was rushing back to her room. She came to the door of her and Galinda's dorm. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard a strange noise coming from inside the room. It sounded as though Galinda was attempting to practice her sorcery.

Elphaba slowly wedged open the door, scared as to what she would find on the other side. She took a step in and peeked her head around the corner. And standing there, in the middle of the room was one Galinda Upland trying her little heart out to get a spell to work.

"By the Unnamed God Galinda, what are you doing?" questioned Elphaba, giving her friend a strange look.

"I, Elphie, am practising my sorcery," she said, in a matter of factly tone, "what did you think I was doing?"

"you want my honest opinion? Well I thought you were trying to re-enact something they did at the Philosophy Club..."

"Elphie! How can you say such a thing! My magic practising is vital for me getting a good grade in my exam!"

"Really? Galinda Upland, studying? Don't make me laugh!"

"Well I am Elphaba! So either leave me alone or sit down on your bed and let me practice on you..."

"Oh no! No way are you getting near me!" exclaimed Elphaba backing away from Galinda.

"Oh please! Please Elphaba I really need the practice! It's just a simple transportation spell!" replied Galinda in her most desperate voice.

"Fine, but if I come out on the other side with an extra limb of any sort, you're going to wish you were never born."

"Yay! Ok, just sit on the end of the bed and I'll poof you into the bathroom, ok? Right lets go!"

"Gods help me," sighed Elphaba as she squeezed her eyes shut bracing for impact.

Galinda waved her wand around in a strange fashion and whispered some word that seemed to be in a different tongue. She thrust her arm out pointing her little training wand at Elphaba and in a bright green flash, a small portal opened up beside Elphaba and sucked her inside. Galinda was so excited that her spell 'worked' that she dropped her wand in an instant and rushed into the bathroom of their dorm. Galinda gasped at what she saw when she got into the bathroom. Nothing. No Elphaba.

"Oh. Oh dear..." she stuttered rushing back into the main room. She noticed that the portal was still floating in the same spot, " hang on Elphie I'm coming!" she yelled, diving through the green swirling abyss.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the portal...**

Elphaba fell out of the portal with a big 'thud'. She rubbed at her aching back as she looked around. She was in a most strange environment. There were buildings everywhere. And where had all the trees gone? Where were all the Animals? There were strange beings everywhere. Sure they looked like the people from Oz but the way they were clothed, the way the walked and talked! It was surely a different world.

Elphaba put her hand down on the cold hard ground and was about to get up when another green flash appeared. All of a sudden a big pink heap of lace was dropped on top of Elphaba. She was about to flip out at the person who had so rudely fallen on her when she noticed a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Galinda?"

"Yes? Oh! Elphie! I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry for transporting you to such a strange place," babbled Galinda, as she gave Elphaba the tightest bear hug she could. " So, uh, where are we exactly?" she said, climbing off her friend and peering around.

"I don't know but I do know that as soon as we get home I'm going to kill you!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Once again, Elphaba rubbed at her aching back as she tried to get up. "Oh, Elphie! Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I think when I came out of the portal I hurt my back..."

"Oh, I see, well lets go in here and see if we cant get some help." said Galinda, slowly helping her friend up and reading the sign out the front of the building. "See-attle Grace Mercy West Hospital? Well it's a hospital! Let's go Elphie!"

As they got inside, Galinda ushered Elphaba into a seat. "You wait here ok? I'm going to go and get someone to help."

She pranced up to the front desk and rang the bell. "Helloooo? My friend over here needs some help, can you please help her?" she asked the nurse.

"Well, I can't personally but I can get one of the doctors to look at her, can I get her name please?" said the nurse, looking strangely at Galinda's attire.

"Uh, yes, sure, she is Miss Elphaba Thropp, third Thropp descending." declared Galinda.

"I'm sorry what was that?" replied the nurse giving Galinda yet another strange look.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, Third Thropp Descending..."

"Is this some kind of a joke? If so, please leave before I have to call security..."

"I can assure you that this is no joke! That is her name! Do you have a problem with that!" yelled Galinda loudly.

"Ladies is there something I can help with?" a harmonious voice came from behind Galinda.

"Why yes there is! This lady, is, uh, is, hi there, my name's Galinda..." she stuttered looking at the very handsome man that was standing in front of her. He was an average height, dressed in a white lab coat with a striped blue shirt and tie, he had a light stubble and dark brown wavy hair to die for.

"My name's Derek Shepherd, I'm the Chief of Surgery, can I help you?

**Yarr or Narr?**

**Please let me know yes? Ideas are good too :D**


End file.
